Some known sun tracking photovoltaic solar power systems, such as utility-scale, photovoltaic installations, are designed to pivot a large number of solar modules so as to track the movement of the sun using the fewest possible number of driver motors. For example, some known systems include parallel rows of photovoltaic modules supported on torque tubes. The torque tubes can comprise a number of long, round shafts connected together in an end to end fashion, typically fabricated out of metal. Existing torque tubes consist of welded saddles mounting photovoltaic modules along the length of the shaft, and coupling flanges at one or both ends of the shaft.
Pre-fabricated torque tubes are often used to improve reliability, quality, and ease of installation. However, existing pre-fabricated torque tube designs have also resulted in a low density shipping arrangement due to an increased amount of packaging material used to protect the torque tubes from unintended movement or damage during storage and transportation. Wood, or other rigid weight-bearing materials, such as planks or blocks serve not only as a packaging material, but also help stabilize stacks of round torque tubes for more efficient storage and transportation.